


Comme la pluie

by Heliae



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Turn Back The Pendulum
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliae/pseuds/Heliae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsqu'Aizen, lieutenant de la cinquième division, rencontra l'étonnant nouveau capitaine de la douzième, se doutait-il qu'il allait faire face à son meilleur adversaire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comme la pluie

**Comme la pluie**

 

Aizen, immobile, dissimulé par l’une de ses illusions observait avec une attention rare son supérieur, ainsi que l’étrange nouveau capitaine de la douzième division.

Ce dernier avait éveillé sa curiosité depuis leur première rencontre. Cela remontait à plusieurs mois maintenant, le nouveau capitaine était venu à la réunion des lieutenants afin de se présenter officiellement. Aucun lieutenant n’aurait pu oublier le jour où Hiyori arriva telle une furie, trainant dernière elle un homme au visage ensanglanté.

Assis par terre, le capitaine avait un large sourire presque naïf. Il salua la salle d’un léger signe de main vraisemblablement mal à l’aise d’être le centre d‘attention. Il se releva tant bien que mal et jeta un coup d’œil sur l’entrée. Son lieutenant avait renversé la table en le projetant au milieu de celle-ci. Puis il fixa un instant les lieutenants et s’inclina très respectueusement:

_« -Je suis sincèrement désolé pour votre table. Je me présente Urahara Kisuke, nouveau capitaine de la douzième division. Enchanté.»_

Le nouveau capitaine était entré en scène.

Il resta incliner encore un long moment, jusqu’à ce qu’Hiyori le relève d’un coup de poing au menton, lui murmurant d’arrêter de faire l’imbécile. Aizen comme les autres lieutenants furent pris de court et ne surent guère comment réagir. Il était extrêmement rare qu’un capitaine fasse des excuses à quiconque. La plupart des lieutenants d’abord sceptiques restèrent à l’écart mais le lieutenant de la seconde division qui le connaissait depuis de nombreuses années le salua. Les autres alors l’imitèrent.

 A cette époque Aizen se savait rien de lui hormis qu’il venait de la deuxième division. Il devait donc se montrer prudent, les membres de la deuxième étaient de véritables experts en espionnage. Mais comment cet homme pouvait il être un expert en quelque chose ? Il ne ressemblait en rien aux autres capitaines. Une innocence, une candeur semblait émaner de lui. Ce fut au tour d’Aizen de se présentait, le jeune capitaine timide lui tendit la main. C’était une manière non conventionnelle de saluer un supérieur mais il la serra, celle-ci était plus chaude qu’il ne l’avait imaginé. Le souvenir de cet homme étrange resta gravé dans sa mémoire. Urahara n’avait certes aux premiers abords rien d’impressionnant, mais quelque chose de chaleureux émaner de lui. Quand les présentations furent finies le lieutenant s’éclipsa rapidement de la salle, laissant les collègues échanger leurs impressions sur le nouveau gradé.

 

Le nouveau capitaine était extravagant.

 

Une chose était sure, le nouveau capitaine de la douzième division ne l’avait pas laissé indifférent. Comment une telle personne avait-elle pu obtenir ce poste ? Les autres capitaines étaient avant tout des hommes forts et charismatiques qui imposaient le respect à la première rencontre. Le jeune blondinet semblait différent, on aurait qu’il avait gardé son âme d’enfant. Néanmoins aussi insouciant qu’il paraissait il avait transformé en quelques mois une division sans grande importance, en un atout majeur pour la Soul Society.

 

Le nouveau capitaine était une énigme fascinante.

 

Aizen, soucieux avait décidé de le tester, il manipula quelques shinigamis pour arriver à ses fins, mais le jeune homme au sourire idiot cachait en fait une grande perspicacité. Bien qu’Aizen avait semé une grande pagaille au Sereitei faisant même intervenir plusieurs Menos, le nouveau capitaine avait déjoué son complot avec une facilité déconcertante. Il avait réussi avec aisance à rassembler les autres capitaines derrière lui. Il pouvait donc se montrer un dangereux leadeur lorsqu’il s’en donnait la peine. La conclusion est aisée le cas Urahara n’était pas à prendre à la légère malgré les apparences.

 

Le nouveau capitaine avait passé le test avec succès.

 

Il se demandait maintenant comment il le rallier à sa cause. Il pourrait sans doute devenir un allié de premier ordre. Néanmoins pas de précipitation, il devait d’abord mieux le connaitre avant de l’approcher. Jusqu’à présent Urahara s’était montré d’un dévouement sans limite pour ses subalternes, d’une persévérance inouïe dans ses recherches et d’une intelligence rare. Il n’était d’ailleurs pas le seul à l’avoir remarqué : Ukitake et Shunshui l’avaient déjà abordé à plusieurs reprises.

 

Le nouveau capitaine était très convoité.

 

 Cependant par chance son propre capitaine semblait lui aussi porté beaucoup d’attention à son cadet. Il devait bien l’admettre Shinji s’était trouvé un compagnon fascinant. Il resta donc un long moment à les observer ainsi. Il fallut du temps à Shinji pour amadouer son collègue. En effet Urahara était pour le moins du genre renfermé, il ne se confiait pas facilement. Par moment il semblait si timide, qu’Aizen ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire. Lorsqu’il venait voir Shinji à sa division ; il passait d’abord cinq bonnes minutes à s’excuser du dérangement. Il n’arrivait jamais les mains vides et apportait généralement d’étranges et succulentes confiseries. Shinji passait de plus en plus souvent des soirées à la douzième division. Urahara lui expliquait ces nouveaux projets avec enthousiasme qui faisait sourire le capitaine de la cinquième division. Shinji partageait ses découvertes faites sur terre, son engouement pour la musique ainsi que les dernières maladresses de ses nouveaux subalternes. Les visites se multiplièrent avec le temps ainsi que les missions communes entre les divisions.

 

Le nouveau capitaine s’était fait un ami.

 

Aujourd’hui il avait suivi en toute discrétion son capitaine qui rendait visite à son ami dans son labo, tard dans la soirée. Il ne s’était même pas poser la question de savoir si Urahara serait présent ou pas. En effet tous ses proches savaient qu’il vivait dans son labo bien plus que dans ses quartiers. Cela devait faire plus d’une heure qu’ils discutaient, ils venaient d’entamer la deuxième bouteille que Shinji avait apportée. Il n’osait pas refuser de boire les verres que lui tendait son ami, mais Kisuke semblait bien moins habitué à l’alcool que la moyenne des shinigamis. Le jeune scientifique semblait plus détendu qu’à l’ordinaire et de très bonne humeur ce soir. Les éclats de rire fusaient dans la pièce. Shinji le questionna un peu sur son enfance et ses débuts en tant que shinigami, sur Yoruichi. Il fut étonné qu’Urahara joua si facilement le jeu des confidences, lui d’habitude si réservé. Il fut aussi surpris lorsque celui-ci le taquina sur les différentes plaisanteries que lui avait faites Hiyori. Lors de cette soirée il découvrit un Urahara plus malicieux et complice. Aizen assista à une discussion très instructive sur le fonctionnement de la deuxième et la douzième division, caché derrière son illusion. Pendant un instant il crut que Shinji l’avait repéré mais apparemment Urahara était bien trop captivant et distrayant pour qu’il pense à lui. Shinji était affalé sur le divan, il se relevait uniquement pour resservir du saké ou changer de vinyle parmi ceux qu’ils avaient apportés.

 

Le nouveau capitaine savait s’amuser.

 

Urahara lui dévoila ce soir là l’un de ses secrets et sortit d’une étagère, une petite boite dorée. Elle contenait toutes sortes de friandises qui venaient de la Terre comme s’il s’agissait d’un trésor. Ses yeux s’illuminèrent devant les papiers colorés et il tendit le coffret vers son invité. Ni Aizen, ni son supérieur ne restaient impassibles devant l’enthousiasme du jeune capitaine lorsque celui se lançait dans de longues divagations sur les secrets de fabrications de ses confiseries. La soirée se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur, Aizen fut surpris de voir son capitaine chantait et expliquer à son cadet toute la profondeur du jazz. Urahara sortit un moment sur la terrasse qui était à coté de son laboratoire. L’air frais lui faisait du bien. Shinji le rejoignit et eut un léger frison en quittant l’atmosphère tiède du bureau. Urahara avait l’habitude de s’assoir sur la terrasse et d’observer son jardin. Ces moments simples lui permettaient de se vider l’esprit et de se rappeler ce qui était vraiment important. Ce soir, il porta son attention sur la pluie qui tombait comme s’il était un gamin qui voyait pour la première fois la mer. Aizen sortit afin de pouvoir entendre leur conversation et observa attentivement les deux capitaines. Urahara avait l’air encore plus étrange que d’habitude.

 

Le nouveau capitaine était un doux rêveur.

 

Celui-ci au bord dans la terrasse se retourna un instant vers son invité pour lui dire avec un sourire affectueux :

_« - Vous savez, Hirako-san normalement il n’aurait pas dû pleuvoir ce soir. Mais je suis content j’ai toujours aimé la pluie. »_

Shinji appuyait conte le mur l’observait amusé et intrigué.

_« - Tu sais Kisuke, tu peux m’appeler Shinji. »_

Urahara ne réagit pas, il se contenta de s’avancer plus profondément dans le jardin sous une pluie chaude.

Aizen se demanda ce qu’il désirait faire sur le terrain noyé sous la pluie, mais le jeune capitaine continua d’avancer sur la pelouse boueuse. Son haori changea de couleur au contact du sol. Après avoir fait quelques mètres il glissa.

 

Le nouveau capitaine était parfois maladroit.

 

Aizen se surprit à vouloir le rattraper, cependant Shinji fut le plus rapide. Urahara l’entraina dans sa chute, et resta assis sous la fine pluie à regarder l’horizon. En temps normal, Urahara se serait excuser mille fois mais ce soir il se contenta de rire. Shinji fixa son ami puis après un soupir il ne put s’empêcher de rire devant la situation. Deux capitaines, d’ordinaire habillés d’un blanc immaculé étaient assis l’un contre l’autre comme deux enfants couverts de boue qui s’amuseraient. Aizen assista toujours silencieux à cette scène surréaliste. Urahara fixa Shinji d’un regard espiègle, celui-ci s’était mis de la boue sur le visage en voulant replacer ses longues mèches blondes. Shinji surprit par l’intensité du regard de son ami ainsi que son sourire taquin rougit légèrement. Urahara lui fit signe qu’il avait quelque chose sur le visage et celui-ci décida d’utiliser ce qui qui lui restait de son haori pour se nettoyer. Cependant il ne parvint qu’en étaler d’avantage. Il ne s’acharna pas, voyant que le résultat serait de pire en pire sous le regard amusé du capitaine de la douzième division. Il fixa son compagnon de mésaventure puis déclara avec soupir :

_« - Je ne vois pas ce que tu aimes dans la pluie, on va finir sale, trempé et malade. »_

Urahara ne répondit pas tout de suite il observa un temps son jardin puis il se tourna vers son ami et lui répondit :

_« -La pluie c’est magique… »_

 

Le nouveau capitaine avait réponse à tout.

 

Shinji et Aizen ne purent s’empêcher de sourire, ils ne s’attendirent pas à cette réponse. Ainsi monsieur le scientifique croyait à la magie. Urahara ajouta ensuite en guise d’explication devant le regard interrogateur de Shinji.

_« -Vous savez Hirako-san, la pluie, elle est comme nous, elle tombe comme nous tombons amoureux : en déjouant les prévisions. »_

Ni Shinji, ni Aizen ne s'attendaient à ce genre de réponse d'une personne qui ne comprend pas quand quelqu'un le draguait. Les deux rougirent légèrement sans qu'Urahara ne le remarqua. En tant que capitaine, il avait un certain succès au prés des femmes, et était devenu un bon parti pour le grand nombre de famille qui voulait marier leur fille. Cependant la perspicacité légendaire du scientifique ne semblait pas fonctionner dans ce domaine. Shinji se souvint de la fois ou il dut aider son ami en le sauvant d’une demoiselle trop entremetteuse. La situation avait d’ailleurs bien amusée Yoruichi. Curieux, Shinji profita de l'occasion pour lui demander:

  _« -Tu es amoureux toi? »_

Aizen se rapprocha sans même s'en rendre compte pour entendre une réponse qui n'arriva pas. Urahara se contenta de sourire, il s'agissait de l'un de ses sourires malicieux qui déstabiliserait n’importe qui. Shinji et Aizen eurent alors la même pensée, si son intelligence était redoutable,  son sourire était sa plus grande arme.

Le nouveau capitaine était décidément imprévisible.

 

Puis sans un mot, Urahara se releva tant bien que mal toujours avec un grand sourire affable et tendit la main pour aider son ami. Shinji se releva et constata les dégâts sur son haori, il était fichu mais cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Urahara redevint plus sérieux et s’excusa alors de l’avoir mis dans cet état. Cependant Shinji le fit taire rapidement. Il savait trop bien que dans ce genre de situation il fallait l’interrompre dès le début pour éviter un long discours. Ils se dirigèrent vers la terrasse où Shinji secoua ses longs cheveux pour tenter de les sécher un peu. Urahara retira son haori et ses sandales avant de rentrer dans son bureau pour sortir aussitôt avec une serviette qu’il tendit au capitaine de la cinquième division. Celui-ci la saisit le remercia et s’essuya le visage. Il ajouta en regardant la pendule :

_« - On n’a pas vu le temps passé, je vais rentrer. Demain  j'ai une réunion de bonne heure. Ça ne vas pas le faire si j'arrive encore en retard._ _J’ai passé une excellente soirée, c’est à refaire. »_

Urahara se tourna aussitôt vers la pendule il était plus de trois heure du matin, puis il reporta son attention sur Shinji en rougissant :

_« -Je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous mettez vos réunions si tôt alors que vous n'êtes decidedment pas du matin._ _Moi aussi j’ai passé une excellente soirée Hirako-san, et je suis vraiment désolé pour votre haori,..._

Il prit une pause, l'observa attentivement et ajouta:

_\- vos habits en général, vos cheveux pleins de boue, et je suis sincèrement navré si vous tombez malade ce sera  ma fau… »_

Shinji poussa un nouveau soupir et l’interrompit de nouveau :

_« - Ça suffit les excuses sinon je vais me fâcher. On s’est bien marré ce soir, c’est le principal. Cette réunion c'est encore l'oeuvre de Sosuke, il prend un malin plaisir à me persécuter, sois prudent avec lui. Sur ce, Kisuke, Tchao»_

Aizen sourit, si seulement Shinji pouvait imaginait le sort qu'il lui réservait...il pourrait alors parler de persécution.

Shinji rendit la serviette à son propriétaire, puis il s’éloigna sous une pluie battante ne faisant qu’un léger signe de main en guise d’au revoir.

 Urahara cria à son invité en lui faisant de grand geste :

_« - Bonne nuit Hirako-san, faites de beaux rêves !! »_

Le nouveau capitaine était heureux.

Shinji s’arrêta, se retourna et lui répondit exaspéré :

_« -C’est Shinji, au cas où tu as oublié : SHINJI !!! »_

Le capitaine de la cinquième division s’éloigna sans attendre de réponse et disparut dans une rue adjacente. Il regardait la pluie s’abattre doucement avec un merveilleux sourire aux lèvres. Urahara quant à lui ferma son laboratoire et se dirigea rapidement vers son bureau, fatigué et heureux. Aizen le suivit. Urahara ôta le bas de kimono couvert de boue et alla s'allonger sur son canapé. Il ne dut pas attendre longtemps avant de s'endormir. Aizen resta immobile dans le labo du capitaine, il voulait l'observer encore quelques minutes endormi ou plutôt vulnérable. La soirée avait été très instructive, Urahara serait sans doute trop difficile et dangereux à convaincre. Il aurait pu ou sans doute du sans débarrasser dès à présent, mais quelque chose le retint de le faire. A quoi bon jouer tout seul?

Urahara eut un léger frisson qui fit sursauter le lieutenant. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi Aizen rompit silencieusement l'illusion et recouvrit le scientifique d'un couverture qui se trouvait non loin de l'étagère. Il lança ensuite un dernier regard sur Kisuke qui s'emmitouflait instinctivement dans la couverture, puis il disparut pensif sous la pluie en direction de sa division.

Le lendemain matin Urahara arriva plus tard qu’à l’ordinaire à son bureau. Hiyori profita de l’occasion pour lui rappeler les horaires de la division à coup de pieds. Pendant ce cas dans les quartiers de la cinquième division, le capitaine Hirako n’arriva qu’en début d’après-midi en pleine forme. Il passa devant le bureau de son lieutenant, celui-ci éternua plusieurs fois. Les yeux rouges, le teint pâle du lieutenant firent sourire le capitaine :

« -C’est vraiment magique ! Ce que l’on récolte lorsque l’on passe la nuit à me suivre dehors alors que l’on devrait rester chez soi au chaud !!! »

Aizen ne répondit pas et Shinji jubila encore quelques secondes et se dirigea vers son bureau satisfait.

 

Le nouveau capitaine s’était fait un ennemi, mais il ne le savait pas encore.

 

 


End file.
